Hiperboea
"Szczęście jednego jest szczęściem wszystkich. Ból jednego jest bólem wszystkich. Wszystko jest połączone." ''-'' credo mieszkańców. Hiperboea- thumb|290px|Godło państwa (Plague Inc)państwo pochodzące z miejsca zwanego w Nowym Świecie "Planetą Zgnilizny". Mieszkańcy Hiperboei określają siebie mianem ludzi, prawda jest jednak taka że dawno temu przestali nimi być. W wyniku działania WZE (Wirusa Zmiany Ewolucyjnej) zwanego również Shangri-La, stali się zupełnie innym gatunkiem. Do Nowego Świata dostali się wstaw nazwę zjawiska gdzie zajeli terytoria należące do Turcji, Gruzji, Armienii, Azerbejdżanu i Rosji (tylko Czeczenia, Dagestan oraz Osetia). Społeczeństwo "Nie ma śmierci. Jest tylko Jaźń i Absolut." ''-'' na temat życia pozagrobowego W wyniku działania wirusa, rasa ludzka mocno się zmieniła. Najbardziej znaną i szokującą jest fakt, że nie istnieje u nich coś takiego jak indywidualna jednostka, wszyscy ludzie dzielą wspólną świadomość. Połączeni są mentalną więzią zwaną Jaźnią a całym gatunkiem rządzi tzw. Absolut, będący nie tyle jedną istotą co formą utworzoną z połączenia wszystkich Hiperboearian. Jaźń można porównać do morza myśli, w którym obecne są umysły wszystkich Hiperboearian. Wszyscy mieszkańcy są częścią Jaźni, ich myśli, uczucia, przeżycia i (według wielu teorii) dusze stają się częścią tego morza. Całą Jaźń kontroluje Absolut, będący czymś w rodzaju umysłu kierującego Hiperboearianami. Tylko Absolut ma wgląd na całą Jaźń, wraz z jej nieograniczoną kontrolą i wpływaniem na wszystkich będących pod jej wpływem. Większość mieszkańców ma wgląd i wpływ na myśli i odczucia tysięcy pobratyńców, jednak tzw. Przewodnicy mają wpływ tylko i wyłącznie na daną grupę. Na przykład Przewodnik- Hetman (odpowiednik Marszałka) może dzielić swoją jaźń ze wszystkimi żołnierzami, chociaż równie dobrze może przejąć nad jednym kontrolę lub całkowicie odciąć się od wszystkich wokół (będąc jednak nadal połączonym z Absolutem). Obrazując całą sytuację: jeśli Jaźń jest morzem, to zwykli ludzie oddziałują tylko na to co widzą i/lub są w stanie dosięgnąć. Przewodnicy mają nieograniczoną władzę nad konkretnymi częściami akwenu a Absolut kontroluje całą Jaźń. Dzielenie jednej świadomości jest jednocześnie wielką wadą jak i zaletą. Dzięki niej zagwarantowana jest jedność państwa- ludność, będąca de facto nierozerwalnie ze sobą związana nie potrafi już istnieć poza ciągłym połączeniem, nie dochodzi więc w nim do odłączenia się od państwa, przechodzenia na stronę wroga ani innych tego typu przypadków. Powód jest prosty- sprzeciwienie się obecnemu stanowi rzeczy jest dla nich po prostu niemożliwe. thumb|318px|Wygląd przeciętnego mieszkańca. (Resistance 2)Druga oczywistą zaletą jest to, że w pełni kontrolowanym społeczeństwie każdy dokładnie zna swoje miejsce, przez co Hiperboea jest niczym świetnie działająca maszyna, której każdy element jest na swoim miejscu. Wadą jest wpływ jaki jeden człowiek ma na drugiego. Jeśli w życiu jednego stanie się coś złego, wściekłość poczuje nie tylko on ale i całe jego otoczenie. Podobnie jest z innymi, również pozytywnymi emocjami. Najniebezpieczniejsze jest to na polu bitwy- morale żołnierzy bardzo szybko może upaść w przypadku szeregu przegranych. A gdy te negatywne emocje obejmą większą grupę, wtedy staną się niczym zanieczyszczenie w rzece myśli- będą powoli przenosić się coraz bardziej. Czysto teoretycznie dałoby się tak wprowadzić całą populację w żałobę, jednak na straży Jaźni stoi Absolut oraz Przewodnicy. Ci potrafią wpływać na emocje Hiperboeańczyków do tego stopnia, że taki scenariusz staje się czystą teorią. Pod względem wyglądu Hiperboeaci nie odróżniają się tak bardzo od ludzi. Najbardziej widoczną różnicą są pomarańczowe oczy, blada skóra i o wiele widoczniejsze żyły, wielu mężczyzn łysieje w okolicach 30 lat. Pod względem biologicznym różnice są znaczne- poza omówionym już posiadaniem wspólnej Jaźni jest kilka innych różnic. Krew Hiperboean jest nieco bardziej czarnawa niż normalnych ludzi. W różnych miejscach na ich ciele umiejscone są specjalne, niewidoczne gołym okiem naczynia. W przypadku śmierci z naczyń tych wydobywają się feromony, które dla zwykłych ludzi są toksyczne, Hiperboeanie niemal nie wyczuwają ich jednak. Widzą ją w postaci mgiełki, która prowadzi ich do ciał towarzyszy. Hiperboeaniethumb|272px|Oko przedstawiciela gatunku (https://wallpapertm.wordpress.com/category/3d/page/3/) są społeczeństwem bardzo licznym i szybko się rozmnażającym. Shangri-La sprawił że kobiety rodzą co najmniej 3 dzieci, często zdarza się że jedna rodzina liczy sobie 20 dzieci. Jest to jednak wyższa konieczność- Hiperboeanie żyją bardzo krótko, bo ledwie 35 lat. Do 29 roku życia ich proces starzenia niewiele różni się od zwykłych ludzi, przez następne 6 następuje jednak gwałtowne starzenie się komórek. Hiperboeanie niezbyt jednak przejmują się swoim krótkim czasem życia. Po śmierci przedstawiciela gatunku jego ostatnie myśli, wspomnienia i (niewykluczone) dusza uchodzą do Jaźni. Większość z nich zatraca się w morzu myśli i staje się jego integralną częścią. Niektórzy jednak są w stanie poruszać się po nim niczym duchy- mimo braku ciała potrafią porozumiewać się w Jaźni ze swoimi bliskimi i ludźmi z którymi mieli niegdyś kontakt. Zaleta ta została wykorzystana w dziedzinie wojskowości- martwy dowódca nadal jest w stanie dowodzić swoimi ludźmi, jeśli tylko szczęście, lub Absolut na to pozwoli. Hiperboeaci mają znacznie kruchsze kości i w większości nie są umięśnieni, ponieważ przyrost masy mięśniowej przychodzi im znacznie trudniej niż zwykłym ludziom. Mają za to o wiele lepiej rozwinięty wzrok, słuch, węch oraz umiejętność orientacji w terenie. Społeczeństwo jest dziesiątkowane przez różne choroby popromienne i genetyczne. Zbierają one wyjątkowo krwawe żniwo- chorych na tego typu schorzenia jest ponad 60% ludzi w państwie, dla od 30% do 45% z nich kończą się one kalectwem lub śmiercią. Gdyby nie szalone tempo rozmnażania się ludzi, najpewniej dawno by wygineli. Mieszkańcy Hiperboei to nie tylko ludzie, prawdę mówiąc stanowią oni w nim mniejszość: spośród liczącej 20 miliardów populacji Hiperboeani ludzie stanowią miliard. Pozostałe 19 mld stanowią mrówki (dokładniej mówiąc- Mrówkowate) z ponad 500 gatunków (na 12 tys. istniejących). Zostały one, podobnie jak ludzie, poddane działaniu Shangri-La, są częścią Jaźni i podlegają Absolutowi. Są integralną częścią społeczeństwa- traktowani są przez ludzi na równi. Mrówkowatethumb|338px|Paraponera clavata- Zwane inaczej "mrówkami-pociskami" (bullet ants) ze względu na rozdzierający ból fizyczny, który powstaje po ich ugryzieniu. W skali bólu Schmidta ukąszenie paraponery otrzymało najwyższą możliwą notę i zostało przyrównane do chodzenia po rozżarzonych węglach z gwoździem w stopie. potrafią porozumiewać się z ludźmi, za pomocą obrazów, emocji oraz wydzielanych feromonów. Gniazda mrówek położone są bardzo często w ludzkich domach, miejscach pracy i innych miejscach publicznych, z racji dzielenia wspólnej świadomości obydwa gatunki nijak sobie nie zawadzają a ze współpracy wynoszą praktycznie same korzyści. Być może dlatego że de facto nie są już dwoma gatunkami a jednym, o wspólnym umyśle. Mrówki obecne są we wszystkich sferach życia Hiperboeai- społeczeństwie, gospodarce, wojsku itp. W każdej mają ściśle określoną rolę, którą każdy pojedyńczy osobnik wykonuje najsumienniej jak potrafi. Nieobecni są jedynie jako Przewodnicy, jest to jednak uzasadnione tym że mimo bycia częścią Jaźni, ich umysły są w porównaniu do ludzi ograniczone. Odszczepieńcy Cały opis społeczeństwa odnosi się do 99,9% procent mieszkańców Hiperboei. W państwie tym istnieje jednak pewna grupa sporo różniąca się od swoich pobratyńców, zwanych Odszczepieńcami.thumb|318px|Odszczepieniec (http://de1cide.deviantart.com/art/Plague-Doctor-Wallpaper-386140351) Odszczepieńcy nie stanowią części Jaźni i Absolutu chociaż są istotami jednomyślnymi. Posiadają własne odpowiedniki (zwane "małą Jaźnią" i "małym Absolutem") i niewielki skrawek terytorium którym sami zarządzają, znajdujący się na terenie Wielkopolski na "Planecie Zarazy". Odszczepieńcy ubierają się jednakowo (czerpiąc inspiracje z ubioru ochronnego lekarzy z czasów epidemi "Czarnej Śmierci"), podobnie jest z poruszaniem się i myśleniem. Osiągneli oni idealną jednomyślność a jakakolwiek indywidualność została stłamszona. Miejscem ich zamieszkania jest odrestaurowany Międzyrzecki Rejon Umocniony na "Planecie Zarazy", gdzie spędzają większość swojego życia. Są bardzo tajemniczy i bardzo żadko wychodzą ze swojego domu, przez co w zasadzie niewiele o nich wiadomo. Nieznana jest nawet ich liczba, najbardziej prawdopodobne szacunki mówią o 80.000 ludzi oraz 30 milionach szczurów z 14 gatunków (które zastępują Mrówkopodobne, które nie są częścią społeczeństwa Odszczepieńców), jednak nie należy brać ich za pewnik. Odszczepieńcy są bardzo odstającą częścią państwa, któremu służą głównie jako szpiedzy. Mutacja WZE która zaszła w ich ciałach sprawia, że z wyglądu nie różnią się od zwykłych ludzi a "mały Absolut" z racji małej ilości umysłów w "małej Jaźni" jest w stanie tak sterować osobnikiem by swoim zachowaniem nie wyróżniał się z otoczenia. Gdy Hiperboea znalazła się w Nowym Świecie oddział Odszczepieńców zaskoczył wszystkich wychodząc ze swojego ukrycia i walcząc na Kaukazie. Dopuścili się tam kilku zbrodni oraz porwań, co nie spodobało się Absolutowi tak bardzo, iż wojna pomiędzy dwoma jednomyślnymi stanęła na włosku. Historia ''"Zabijaj, rań, walcz! Nienawidź, upokarzaj i zniewalaj! Te czynności towarzyszą naszej historii od milionów lat, jednomyślność jest w stanie na zawsze to zmienić. Co więc robią ci którzy jeszcze nie zaznali tego wspaniałego daru? Zabijają i ranią, walczą z tymi którzy go zaznali. Nienawidzą, upokarzają i zniewalają nas. (...) Albo wszyscy staniemy się jednym, albo utopimy się w morzu własnej krwi! '' ''- ''słowa wypowiedziane w jednym momencie przez 20 Hiperboeanów w czasie "Wojny Ludzkości". *wrzesień 1988 roku- spośród 10- osobowej grupy niemieckich badaczy wraca tylko dwójka bliźniaków. Zostają wyłowieni nieprzytomni i przemarznięci przez Argentyńską Straż Wybrzeża. Z powodu ciężkiego stanu (poza przemarznięciem również gorączka) zostają przeniesieni do szpitala w Buenos Aires. Tam przez kilka dni przebywają w śpiączce a po przebudzeniu lekarze stwierdzają osobliwe objawy dziwnej choroby. Ich krew wydaje się być czymś zanieczyszczona, ich oczy są całe pomarańczowe a sami mężczyźni również osobliwie się zachowują. Wkrótce podobne objawy dotykają kilku lekarzy i pacjentów. Zarządzona zostaje kwarantanna. *październik 1988- całe miasto w błyskawicznym tępie zostaje poddane zarazie. Ludzie powyżej 35 roku życia szybko giną, cała reszta natomiast zaczyna zachowywać się zupełnie inaczej- ich umysły stają się jednym, tworząc zalążek Jaźni. Świat dochodzi do wniosku że wirus jest zabójczy i powoduje silne zaburzenia psychiczne. Buenos Aires zostaje odcięte od świata. Pojedyńczym zarażonym udaje się jednak uciec i rozprzestrzenić chorobę. *listopad 1988- cała Argentyna znajduje się pod działaniem wirusa- obcokrajowcy uciekający do swoich ojczyzn przenoszą go ze sobą. Rozpoczyna się ogólnoświatowa pandemia. *listopad 1989- do tego czasu zarażonych zostaje 30% populacji ludzkiej. W wielu państwach (m. in. ChRL, ZSRR i USA) zarażonych traktuje się jako najeźdźców i rozpoczyna się ich wyłapywanie, które szybko zamienia się w masowe mordy. Zarażeni nie mają jednak zamiaru im na to pozwalać- z niesamowitą precyzją i niemożliwym dla zwykłych ludzi poziomem współpracy walczą ze swoimi oprawcami. Nie mają jednak zamiaru ich wyżynać, a robią wszystko by zarazić jak największą liczbę przeciwników. W miarę jak szeregi zwykłych ludzi topnieją, liczba zarażonych zwiększa się. *styczeń 1991-ostatni bastion "czystych" ludzi w stanie Maine w USA jest oblegany. Prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych (uważany obecnie za największego zdrajce w historii ludzkości) w desperacji używa całego dostępnego arsenału broni atomowej, chemicznej i biologicznej. W ciągu "Krótkiej Nocy" ginie 5,5 miliardów ludzi. Ci którzy przeżywają, zmuszeni są żyć w skażonym pobojowisku jakim jest Ziemia. *1991-2010- kilka milionów ludzi przeżywa i zaczyna odbudowywać cywilizację w specjalnych schronach. Pomimo niesamowitej odległości dzięki Jaźni udaje im się utrzymać jedność. Rozpoczyna się "powstawanie ludzkości z kolan". W tym okresie ma miejsce wiele wydarzeń: upadek wielu enklaw z powodu chorób popromiennych, mutacja wirusa w obozie w Międzyrzeczu (powstanie Odszczepieńców) oraz wynalezienie technologii umożliwiającej oczyszczenie powietrza z promieniowania. Ludzie powoli wychodzą ze swoich enklaw i ponownie zasiedlają możliwe do zasiedlenia tereny planety. *2011- powstaje jedno państwo, które nosi miano Hiperboea (w mitologii greckiej legendarna kraina, która miała znajdować się daleko na nieokreślonej północy, za siedzibą wiatru północnego – Boreasza. Była to w wierzeniach Greków kraina wiecznej szczęśliwości, coś w rodzaju raju na ziemi, o błogosławionym klimacie, dającym bez wysiłku wszystko, co trzeba). *2030- otwarcie się portalu do Nowego Świata. Portal otwiera się w Ankarze, stolicy Turcji, której siły specjalne w wyniku niepojętych do tej pory wypadków otwierają ogień do Hiperboeańczyków. Rozpoczyna się wojna pomiędzy tymi dwoma narodami. *2030- 2032- wojnę wygrywa Hiperboea, głównie przez szybko rozprzestrzeniający się wirus który szybko łączy umysły Truków z Jaźnią. Rozpoczyna się atak na Kaukaz. *2033- Po zdobyciu całego Kaukazu siły Hiperboei szykują się na marsz w głąb Rosji. Rosjanie jednak w jakiś sposób wpływają na Shangri-La, sprawiając że przestaje się on rozprzestrzeniać, tak długo jak nie pozostaje podany w "czystej formie" (transfuzja krwi). Absolut natychmiast rozkazuje zatrzymanie ofensywy i utrzymanie już zdobytych terytoriów. *2035- obecnie (według kalendarza Hiperboenian). Siły zbrojne Piechota Armia Hiperboeani liczy ok. 500 tys. zawodowych żołnierzy ludzkich i nieprzeliczone hordy mrówek. W razie potrzeby walki przystąpić mogą wszyscy mieszkańcy kraju. Trening w przypadku piechoty dotyczy jedynie rozwijaniu tenżyzny fizycznej- wszelkie informacje dotyczące taktyki, obsługi broni oraz zachowania na polu walki są (podobnie jak wszystkie myśli) częścią Jaźni. Można więc z pewnym przymrużeniem oka powiedzieć, że każdy żołnierz w tej armii jest weteranem. Armia Hiperboei jest wyjątkowo mobilna i polega głównie na piechocie. Posiada wiele pojazdów, są to jednak w większości mobilne transportowce. Ciężka artyleria oraz czołgi są obecne w armii jednak nie są zbyt liczne. To co daje piechocie Hiperboeani przewagę nad innymi państwami są mrówki oraz ich zastosowanie. Hordy najróżniejszych mrówek wraz z ludzkimi żołnierzami nacierają na wroga, kopią okopy, szpiegują za linią wroga i przenoszą prowiant. Zwłaszcza mrówki z gatunku thumb|262px|Daceton armigerum''Daceton Armigerum ''są niezwykle przydatne na zapleczu armii. Kopiąc wielkie, podziemne przejścia i przenosząc racje żywnościowe dla żołnierzy (mrówki z tego gatunku są najsilniejsze ze wszystkich Mrówkowatych) stają się potężnym filarem logistyki. Mrówki sa używane również w innych celach. Mrówki ''Tapinoma sessile, ''które wydzielają obrzydliwy, ciężki do wytrzymania fetor są używane jako broń obniżająca morale żołnierzy przeciwnika. Większość naboi jest pokryta jadem mrówek ''Paraponera clavata ''(na obrazku przy społeczeństwie) szerząc popłoch wśród żołnierzy przeciwnika. To jedne z wielu przypadków wykorzystywania tych stworzeń w piechocie Hiperboeani. Lotnictwo Lotnictwo Hiperboeani jest drugą najbardziej rozwiniętą gałęzią Sił Zbrojnych. Jest wysoce zaawansowane i posiada niemałą liczbę pojazdów. thumb|268px|Bombowiec strategiczny B-2 Spirit jest jedną z maszyn na wyposażeniu armiiLotnictwo Hiperboeani składa się głównie z samolotów oraz helikopterów które przetrwały "Wojnę Ludzkości" a ich ponowna produkcja trwa stosunkowo od niedawna, jednak przemysł państwa z sukcesywnie zwiększa siłę swojego lotnictwa. Początkowo lotnictwo stanowiło mieszaninę różnych pojazdów z różnych państw, jednak Absolut wyselekcjonował z całej tej zbieraniny najodpowiedniejsze maszyny które najlepiej będą służyć interesom państwa. Pojazdy bezzałogowe są obecne w lotnictwie, nie są jednak zbyt popularne. Uważa sie je za łatwe do zhackowania i przez to nie tworzy sie ich zbyt wielu. Mieszkańcy Hiperboeani nie boją się śmierci, przez co mała ilość bezzałogowców nie jest wielkim problemem. Marynarka Marynarka wojenna jest najsłabiej rozwiniętą częścią armii, jest przy tym jednak najbardziej elitarną. Składa się głównie z dwóch rodzaji jednostek: okrętów podwodnych oraz lotniskowców.thumb|270px Stanowią one trzon marynarki i większość morskich strategii Hiperboeani skupia się właśnie na współdziałaniu tych dwóch typów jednostek. Trzecimi pod względem liczeności jednostkami Marynarki są desantowce różnej maści. Są one jednak wykorzystywane tylko przy wsparciu przez inne jednostki wodne lub powietrzne. Ostatnim typem jednostek są Niszczyciele. Uważane za przestarzałe acz niezbędne w nowoczesnej wojnie stanowią najmniejszą pod względem liczebności część Marynarki. Ich głównym zadaniem jest ostrzeliwanie jednostek wroga i odwracanie uwagi od innych jednostek. Jako jedyne jednostki Marynarki mają ogromne i chętnie używane torpedy wypełnione gazem doprowadzającym do długiej i powolnej śmierci. Kultura W BUDOWIE Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Rasy